Bestfriends
by Levibottombitch
Summary: BASK IN THE GLORY OF MY REALLY AWFUL SUMMARY SKILLS. Lavi wants Lenalee, Lenalee is dating someone else, Allen is the happy-go-lucky roommate and Kanda is his prick boyfriend. :Rated M for some language:
1. Chapter 1

"_she'll never really truly understand how much she actually means to me" _

Lavi walks down the street in the dark night alone, Christmas only a few days away, his path lightened by the twinkle of lights on every house. Snow continue to fall on the ground like it has for the past three weeks. Ever step he takes breaking the silence of the crunch of the untouched sheet that lay on the ground. It was nearly 10 degrees outside and he wore just a thin long sleeve shirt. He had just started walking back to his apartment after walking Lenalee home, giving her his coat.

Lenalee Lee, the girl Lavi grew up with. He'd known her for years and they were practically inseparable all through out elementary school through middle school. She was his best friend but he felt they were drifting apart when High school had finally hit. Lenalee growing up to a beautiful girl with a matching personality. She had always thought of other people before herself. She was kind and sweet and had the brightest smile that can lighten up any situation. Lavi soon to realize he was falling for her, feeling he shouldn't have had to hide his feelings for her, but the moment he had finally gained enough courage to tell her how he really felt she comes along with a boy pinned to her side. He himself was handsome, Tall, lean tight built guy that made Lavi look less than average. The smile Lenalee held that day he saw them two together for the first time was something he'd never seen before. She looked genuinely happy for the first time in her entire life. Not that he thought she was ever not happy, but that smile, that incredible smile made him double think what exactly Lenalee had going on. Since that day, nothing had ran through his head other than Lenalee and the most perfect man she had seemed to catch herself.

You can say Lavi was most definitely in love with his best friend. But how exactly was he going to tell her now? He wanted to tell her how much she had actually meant to him, but he himself couldn't find the words to express it. plus she was always attached to her new boy every hour of every day. The two have been together at the side since the day the begun dating. To Lavi it was annoying, but too see Lenalee that happy all the time, the happy he never seen her before, it was hard to try to tear them apart. He honestly just wanted the girl to be happy. But _he_ wanted to be that reason for the happiness.

All thoughts aside Lavi had finally reached the door to his apartment. Not exactly wanting to walk in at the very second. His roommate knew he went to go hangout with Lenalee and he knew once he had opened the door, he was going to bombard him with questions. No one wanted Lavi and Lenalee to be a thing more than Allen.

Allen Walker. Lavis other best friend. He transferred to town into Lavis class when they were in 6th grade. Allen was the most genuine, up front, stubborn person you could ever meet. If Allen wanted something, 9 times out of 10 he got it. Allen was dating the only person Lavi couldn't stand. Yuu Kanda was the biggest asshole Lavi has ever encountered. But for some reason when he was around the white hared boy, he was bearable to be around. The two had very different personality's which Lavi suspect cancelled all the bad quality's out. The two practically completed each other and when around both of them, the company was almost enjoyable... Almost.

Lavis hand rest on the cold door knob a tad reluctance to turn it, his eyes on the ground almost talking himself into going around the block once more when he feels a heavy pull on the other side, Slamming the door open making him fall over face first into Allen.

"Soooo~ you two going out yet!?"

"Shut up Allen, I'm going to take a shower."

"_That's_ a no..." Kanda scoffs in the background making the two turn in his direction.

"why exactly are you here?"

Lavi sighs grabbing his phone from his pocket to see if Lenalee had called like she said she was going to. Seeing nothing new he tosses it on the couch and throws his damp cold shirt off. Lavi walks inside the kitchen to make some coffee when he looks up to see Kanda sitting at the table. Trying to ignore him, He begins to brew coffee, back to the long hared boy sitting at the table, he hears the chair rustle a bit and a deep sigh.

"I think you should just be happy for her and get over it."

Lavi turns to face Kanda full of anger at just the small statement.

"I think you should get the hell out of my business."

"Lavi, I really don't think she'll want her best friend to be all over her when she is so obviously happy."

"Whatever Kanda..." Lavi sighs as he notices Allen walk through the door. Allen hated when the two fought, so dropping the issue was the only real thing Lavi could do at the moment. He hated just as much when Allen was upset. The kid was a puss. the coffee had finally done brewing, Lavi poured himself a cup and planted himself on the counter looking at the two on the other side of the room.

"You never really did tell me what happened though..." Allen half smiles still looking down at the manga he was reading.

"Nothing to tell, Lenalee told me to meet her at the park so I did.. and then after about ten minutes of us two alone _surprisingly _Tyki had showed up and then we all had a gay ole time... all three of us... together... whatever."

"you just described a threesome"

"SHUT UP KANDA!" Lavi throws the empty coffee creamer bottle at Kanda, hitting him in the head. Not even a flinch came from him.

"Anyways.. it got late and Tyki got called into work and I told him I would walk her home, so I did and then here we are."

Allen looks up for the first time. "You walked her home? Alone? In the snow with Christmas lights lighting up the path. You obviously gave her your coat since you were practically frozen when you came in... AND YOU DIDN'T TELL HER HOW YOU FELT!?"

"Umm... no?"

"LAVI! That was one of the one perfect moments you could have told her without looking like a creep and you missed it!"

"... am I a creep?" Lavi looks down at his empty mug in his hands with a sigh.

"Fact of the matter is! you fucked up the only opportunity you had to tell her" Kanda smirks

"You enjoy being an asshole, don't you Yuu? Either way, forget it, It's not going to happen anyways. I'm just going to take a shower and go wallow in self pity for the next ten hours."

Lavi jumps off the counter and heads towards the bathroom, Starting the water he waits for it to get hot. With the frozen pipes it would take awhile. He decided to check his phone once more. Heading again into the living room he hears it go off. Grabbing it on the last ring he flips it open to see 4 missed calls from Lenalee and a text.

"_thanks so much for walking me home and I promise to return your coat tomorrow. Miss you and can't wait to see you again. NIGHT!"_

Lavi smiles at the text. She was positively adorable. How could he give up on a girl like her? She was one in a million. Lavi had decided from that point on he was going to make it a goal to get her to be his. Thinking of how he was even going to begin this plan Kanda walks into the room without notice.

"whats with the stupid smile?" Kanda scoffs throwing the empty coffee creamer at Lavis face breaking his train of thought.

"fuck off!"

* * *

**Halleyisonfire: I don't even know. I have so much shit on my mind I decided to write to get away from them. Plus writers block on my others soooo here I am writing a freaking NEW fic.. ugh okay anyways. Reviews really motivate me to write more. :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun begins to spill through the blacked out curtains of Lavis room. It was nearly 8 am and the smell of Bacon filled the air. Lavi wakes up as the light begins to hit his face, looking up at the ceiling not very motivated to get up until he feels his phone vibrate under his pillow.

"_sorry to text you so early, but would you like to go to breakfast?" _

A soft smile grows on his face reading the words from Lenalee. He knew he had to make his move on her sooner or later and sooner was better. She was basically THROWING her hints at him, or was he just over thinking her kindness? She was always sweet and they usually went to breakfast together on the weekends, but not since Tyki came into the picture. After he had formed himself around her, the two were attached to the hip all the time. It's been almost three months since Lenalee had started this relationship and he has yet to spend that much time alone with her.

"_depends... is it just going to be us two?"_ Lavi texts back feeling a bit guilty for being so blunt. He was hesitant and almost didn't send it but decided fuck it, it was straight forward and he was curious if he should even bother getting out of bed or not for his moment with his best friend to be ruined by _him_.

"_Tyki wont be joining us if that's what you're implying. :)" _

"If that's what I'm implying?" Lavi almost scoffs at the reply even though technically it was exactly what he was implying. Either way, being with her alone is all he really wanted and she says herself that he wont be there. But how many times have she actually said that and a few hours later Tyki is always present. _"Does that guy do anything other than work and glued to his girlfriend"_ Lavi groans at the thought, flipping himself down in bed, burying his head in the pillow thinking of what they actually do together when _they're _alone. "Whhhyyy am I even thinking about this!" he screams to himself, muffled voice from the pillow. Lavi hears a light knock on the door making him pull his head up to look in its direction

"what!"

"Lavi, get the hell up already, it's almost 9 and breakfast is ready."

"I don't care! I'm just going to lay here all da-" Lavis words cut short when Allen busts through the door almost in a sprint. The sudden attack from Allen made Lavi scream when he reached his bed and jumped on top of him.

"what the hell Allen!?"

"wake up wake up wake up!"

"noooo~!"

Allen stops, sitting on Lavis chest, looking down on his face. Lavi not wanting to make eye contact grabs his phone once more. Flipping it open pretending to be doing something else.

"Lavi..." Allen almost whispers, sounding almost worried.

".. what" Lavi looks away from his phone a bit caught off by Allen's tone. They sit there in silence for a few seconds when Allen sighs. Allen moves a bit closer to Lavi, making him feel his hot breath on his neck. Allen inches away from his face, He Smiles.

"Lavi.. I hate telling you this..." his voice trails off when he looks back at the door. Maybe to make sure no one (Yuu mostly) wouldn't see them? Lavi most defiantly knew Kanda was sitting in the kitchen, He was always here in the morning drinking all his coffee and stinking up the place with his shitty attitude. But Lavi was more concerned what was going on right now. He couldn't say he wasn't a tad turned on with his White hared friend sitting here on top of him, looking into the deep blue eyes and that big bright smile. He could smell the scent of Allen's shampoo still lingering, while he got so closer, his long hair brushing Lavis chin.

"wh.. what is it.. Allen...?" Lavi blushes a bit from saying his name and seeing Allen glow brighter at hearing it.

"I just.." Allen sighs once more and sits back up.

"what!?" Lavi almost yells. Allen laughs and punches Lavi in the chest.

"just get the hell up stupid!"

"you're an asshole..." Lavi punches Allen back and they begin to break out into an all out fight, rolling around on the bed continuing to kick and punch each other till they hear a deep cough at the door. Allen and Lavi looked up to see Kanda resting his back on the wall with his head down and his eyes closed.

"you two are idiots."

"your boyfriends a tease!"

"A TEASE? I Didn't do anything!" Allen burst out into laughter while Kanda and Lavi look at him like he were crazy

"Kanda... what do you even see in him?" Lavi whispers still staring at Allen

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question... " Kanda sighs while Allen finally quieted down.

"WHAT!? Whats the supposed to mean!?"

Kanda laughs and walks out the door, Allen jumping off of Lavi's bed and runs out the door following him yelling nothing important really. Still laying in bed Lavi hears his phone go off once more. Almost forgetting about Lenalee he lunges for it and quickly flips it open  
.

"_Are you coming our what? I'm just outside your apartment and I'm dying to see you. LETS GOO~"_

at the second he was about to reply he hears a knock on the door to the living room and quick footsteps heading towards it. Lavi jumps out of bed and ran to his closet, finding any pair of pants and quickly throwing them on and then began to look for a shirt. While he runs around his room looking for anything clean he hears a chuckle coming from his door.

"You look ridiculous." Lenalee smiles looking at her friend frantically running around, His hair was a mess, Red layers in all different kinds of directions. Usually most of his hair was tied down by the bandana he always wore. And seeing Lavi without his eye patch was something Lenalee rarely saw. The sight of her best friend standing there, looking at her like a deer in the headlights, half naked made her smile.

"yeah well, you can blame Allen for this" Lavi points up to his wild hair. Allen was a dirty fighter and liked to pull his hair whenever they got into those small brawls.

"Can you throw me my bandana" Lavi sighs. watching lenalee walk to his bed side table grabbing his black bandana off his lamp. He watches her look down at it and smile while she held it, walking towards him and quickly breaths in.

"You should let your hair be crazy for a day... I like it like that" She smiles looking up at him placing her hands on his bare stomach, she was a lot shorter than Lavi, she barely reached his chest. Lavi looks down at the bandana she handed him and chuckled.

"you want me to look crazy all the time?" Lavi rested his chin on her head. He missed these kinds of moments with her. She was the only thing that kept Lavi sane out of his ridiculous roommate and his asshole boyfriend that practically lived with them. Lavi was hesitant to put his arms around her, He feels her body get closer to his, feeling her sweet warm breath on his chest, she moves her arms around him. Not moving, she continues to stand there and hold him in her embrace.

"I miss you Lavi..." She sighs.

"We hang out all the time lenalee."

"yeah but..." He feels her loosen her grip and he looked down onto the lovely face that was currently filled with concern.

"what Lena-?" Lavi was cut off when her soft lips collided to his. It felt like everything had stopped. Lavi could feel nothing but the pressure of her upon him. they stood there for a second when she had finally broke the kiss. She looks up to him with a blank look while Lavi stare back in awe.

"wh.. what was that about?"

"I always had the urge to kiss you... sorry" Lenalee smiles. "Get some clothes and lets go I'm starving!" she almost yells as she turns away from him and walks to the door. Lavi watches her as she exits the room. He stand in silence and confusion hearing her carry conversations with Allen and Kanda in the kitchen.

"what... just happened...?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi opens the door of his apartment to the cold brisk morning air hit his face. He had stepped out for a second to smoke the much needed cigarette of the day. As he lights up and takes a deep drag he hears the muffled conversations of the girl and his roommate talking inside. Nothing really he can make out except for the soft recognizable laugh of Lenalee. "_was she just going to brush off what had happened earlier like as if nothing happened? was it just a sudden burst of impulse that pushed her to do it? just a random wave of much needed lingering feelings that she had to let out?" _

As the thoughts weigh down his mind he hears the door open and close behind him. "Ready to go? I was introduced to this lovely place just the other day that has omelet's to _die_ for." Lenalee smiles as she grabs Lavis hand. They begin to walk down the stairs onto the iced over sidewalk when he hears her sigh. "OH, by the way!" she takes out Lavis coat from her backpack that she had hanging from one strap that casually rested on her hip as she carried it. "I promised I would return this." Lavi looked down onto his warm heavy coat as he took it from her hands. When he looked back onto her face, he saw Lenalee staring back at him, Smile wide and eyes just as bright as he remembered them to be.

"th... Thanks."

"No problem." She sings in her sing song voice and grabs tighter onto his hand. Was Lavi not supposed to say anything about the kiss? Was he supposed to let it go like it was nothing? She _did_ have a boyfriend that she is so obviously in love with. Why all of a sudden would she bring that on to him? Thoughts once again carrying him away from what was going on around him he almost doesn't hear Lenalee call his name.

"LAVI!"

"w.. What? whats wrong?" He asks as he hears her small voice almost distressed.

"what are you thinking about?" She smiles once more before looking down at the pavement obviously knowing what was running through his mind, not wanting him to say it out loud. Lenalee knew that Lavi had feelings for her. And kissing him this morning didn't really help the situation more that she really honestly just wanted to be friends.

"Lenalee..." Lavi sighs not wanting to say the words out loud himself. "What was this morning about?"

"It was simply a kiss."

"yeah... okay but..."

"friends can't just kiss friends?" She reply's coyly.

"Umm.. Never heard of that really."

"It doesn't matter. Don't think to much into it. It was simply one kiss, I guess you could say pent up feelings from the past? more like something I should have done months ago and was just testing out how it would feel to have you to myself for just a moment."

"and...?" Lavi scared of the answer. He wanted Lenalee to be his and only his. But hearing what she wanted from him scared him to death. He truly loved this girl and to hear that she simply just wanted to "test the waters" out on him surly did not make him feel to great about himself.

"aaannnd~" She sings back. "you, my dear best friend are truly a wonderful kisser."

"_truly a wonderful kisser." _Lavi Mocked back. Flicking the last of his cigarette out onto the sidewalk before them and stepping on it before passing it with a soft chuckle. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not coming form you."

"Take it as a compliment..."

Lavi looks down back onto her soft pale face that had taken a soft tint of pink from the bitter bite of the cold air hitting her face. the bottom of her face mostly hidden behind a thick pink scarf that was tucked into the black coat she wore that bagged over her perfect fit body. The loose button up coat flowing down to the skinny white leggins she wore that complimented her curves all the way down to the ankle high leather boots she wore that she had folded at the tops. Her short black hair she had brushed swiftly to the side. Lavi loved the way she looked no matter what she wore, but today, after really taking a look at her, he was blown away. Which he didn't really understand himself. She wore the same coat and the same scarf and the same boots with the same hair style every day he saw her, but today she just looked like she had a glow to her.

"Lenalee." He stops her in the mid step and turns to face her. Lavi grabbed both of her hands and looked own straight into her eyes. "y..yes Lavi." Lenalee faces down with her eyes looking up at him, almost like she was shy to face him. Lavi steps closer and slowly slides his hands out of hers and slides them down to her waist holding on to her tight, now inches away he rests his forehead on the top her head and laughs.

"Whattt~" She laughs back as her face takes a darker shade of pink looking down onto his chest now.

"What would you say if I kissed you right now... To show you that I can be the best kisser you have ever faced in your short 18 years of life"

"But Lavi..." Her voice trails off as he softly lowers his face to hers, looking into her bright blue eyes that looked almost shocked but at the same time begging him to kiss her. She would hate to admit it but sadly she really wanted him to be with her if only for the moment. Lenalee closed her eyes inhaling the deep sent of Lavi enter her lungs when she hears a car door slam behind them.

"Lenalee!"

"Tyki! what the hell I thought you were working all day!" her body whips to the side to face Tyki as he had stormed closer.

"heeey Tyki" Lavi sighs making his head fall from disappointment from the rude interruption. "_rude? it was __**her**__ boyfriend after all." _He thought to himself still looking down at the spot where Lenalee once stood.

"I was working but felt that I should take a break to go get breakfast for you. I _thought_ you'd be back at home sleeping and I _thought_ I would surprise you like a good boyfriend. But I guess you'd rather spend time with _him._" Tyki waves his hand in Lavis direction before reaching Lenalee who stood motionless with her head down almost like she was upset he had showed up.

"I wanted to spend alone time with Lavi, we rarely get to anymore and I missed his com-"

"Get in the car babe, I'm driving you home!"

Without hesitation Lenalee Slowly walked to Tyki's car, tears rolling down her face as she realized that the moments she would have with Lavi would be no more if she wanted to stay with the man she truly loved.

"Kay bye Lenalee..." Lavi says abruptly before Tyki could cover the view to his beautiful best friend.

"You stay away from her from now on. Don't Call or text her cause I will find out and I will no longer let this carry on."

"Wow..." Lavi scoffs as he turns away from Tyki.

"I mean it asshole.." He yells back.

"Whatever fuckwade." Lavi walks away pulling another cigarette out of his pack that he had stuffed in his back pocket.

"_I most defiantly should have stayed in bed today"_ He thinks to himself as he hears the car speed off.

* * *

**Halleyisonfire~ So I finally got my fanfic buddy to watch D Gray Man and it makes me suuuper happy that she finally gets to know Lavalena as a person lol. YAY. anywho. I wasn't expecting for this to get as much popularity as it has so one THANKS and two I am honestly just writing my own personal feelings into this so I'm not actually putting much effort into it, just what my little heart is into right now soooo.. yay~ again. **


	4. Chapter 4

walking down the road alone in the cold morning, tired and regretting the fact that he had gotten out of bed for such a huge disappointment. Lavi takes one last deep drag off his cigarette and flicks it into the road. Exhaling with a sigh he had finally reached his apartments. Lavi walks up the frozen steps and stops in front of his door, Hoping he wouldn't have to encounter his obnoxious roommate, he pushes the door open and breaths out slowly with relieve. Allen's bedroom door was closed. Which meant they were in there, they wont be out for a few hours.

Lavi flops onto the couch and folds his arm over his face covering his eyes.

"_what the hell Lenalee, a guy like_ that?"

Nothing else ran through his red little head except the events of earlier that morning, What exactly was Tykis problem? Treating Lenalee like she was a child, Not allowing her to speak to Lavi again? What was that!? Well... in his defense, if the situation were switched Lavi would be pretty pissed also. He was practically seducing her with his oh so manly charm right there in the middle of the road. what would have happened if Tyki didn't show up? would he have her to himself right now? Lenalee wasn't the type to cheat though, Even so, she _did_ kiss him just a few hours before. What exactly was running through her head at the time? And that face, Lavi had never seen her look that upset in her entire life.

Somewhere in his thoughts Lavi had slowly begun to fall asleep. Just a bit of sunlight shine through the curtains in the Living room and all he could hear was the quiet steady ticks of the clock that sat on the wall above him. Ever tick his eyes grew heaver until finally of just minutes of laying there, Lavi had fallen asleep.

**...**

_"Lavi..? Laaaaviii~.." _

Lavi still half a sleep he feels a trail of soft lips trail from his chest up to his neck slowly. getting shivers from every little peck he received.

"hmmmmmm~" Lavi groans with a smile on his face

"wake up Lavvii~"

He opens his eyes to see Allen in nothing but his boxers, sitting next to the couch he lay on with his hands under his chin as he slowly got closer to his collar. Lavi feels his hot breath hit his neck causing goose bumps to run up and down his entire body.

"wh.. WHAT THE HELL!?"

He sprang up from where he was laying, clashing heads with Allen causing both to fall backwards.

"what the... fuck Allen!"

"that REALLY hurt Lavi!"

"like I give a damn! What the hell were you doing?!"

"I was _trying_ to wake you up! And look, IT WORKED~"

"God dammit Allen" Lavi chucks the throw pillow at Allen, hitting him directly in the face causing him to fall back onto the floor again.

"It works with Yuu~!" Allen yells holding the pillow to his face laughing.

"ew.. wait.. EW Allen, I don't want to hear your guises sex life!"

"why not? It's pretty interesting!" with a smile Allen tosses the pillow back to Lavi, who simple threw it to the other side of where he was sitting.

"Ka.. KANDA! Can you keep your boyfriend from being a pervert!"

"no can do!" Kanda walks from Allen's room to the kitchen not looking up from his cup of coffee or saying anything else, leaving a stiff silence in the air between the two while Allen roll on the ground laughing.

"you're an idiot" Lavi sighs "I live with a fucking pervert!" getting up from the couch starting for his room Kicking Allen on the way. Lavi takes his phone out of his back pocket almost expecting to see something from Lenalee. Nothing. Just a few Emails that he simply did not care about at the moment. He throws his shirt off and kicked off his boots. Sitting on his bed, he takes off his bandana. Remembering what Lenalee had told him earlier that morning, if only he would wear his hair crazy for a day, it would make her smile.

"That girl is to easy to please" He chuckles to himself throwing the green bandana on to his end table, catching glance at the clock.

"Already 5... I literally slept all day. what a waste... Not like I had any plans anyways." Lavi sighs as he hears a soft knock on his door.

"what do you want!" He answers with clear annoyance.

Allen opens the door slightly and pokes his small head in with a stupid smile on his face.

"Yuu and I are going to go get dinner, Want anything?"

"Naw, I think I'm just going to go get something myself.."

Allen heard the bit of sadness in his tone and took a serious look for the first time in a while with a quiet click of his tongue he flings Lavis door open and jumps on top of his bed next to him.

"Whats wrong ginger?"

"noth- ginger?" Lavi grabs the pack of cigarettes off his bed side table and places on in his mouth, with a few clicks of his lighter and a quick drag he looks back up to Allen who held a serious, but still obnoxious, look in his eyes.

"nothing..." he exhaled and looked back down at his cigarette, smoke rising in the air in swift swirls.

"Lavi, you cant lie to me, you know?"

"yeah" Lavi whispers. "but it's nothing to concern you. just bullshit, ya know?"

"no I don't but if you explained may-"

"ALLEN! Lets go!" Kanda yells from the other room in anger, he was an impatient fool.

"We'll talk when I get back, okay?"

"I'd rather no-" Lavi was cut off by a giant hug from Allen, nuzzling his face into Lavis neck. Lavi could feel Allen breathing against him once again giving him goose bumps all over his body.

"fine.. FINE, just go dammit!"

"Kay~ don't be out too late?" the white haired boy looked up upon Lavis face, who was blushing now, and smiled. "I want to know whats going on in your little world."

**...**

Allen and Kanda had finally left and Lavi sit on his bed still, Contemplating if he really did want to go out. He really didn't tell them he wanted anything, so they most likely wont bring anything back to him. Well Obviously. They might bring left overs? There was also some ramen in the kitchen. Ramen again though?

Lavi sighed and laid himself down on his bed staring at his ceiling fan as it slowly spun above him. "God I really am hungry though" He groans. At that moment he heard the soft vibration of his phone go off from across the room. Lavi Jumped up and almost ran to his phone. He flips it open to see a text from Lenalee. With a smile he opened it.

"_meet me out side of the mall in 20 minutes"_

Meet her? But.. Tyki. Why? Did she break up with him? Was she allowed permission to see him again? That lasted like 7 hours...

"What about Tyk?" Lavi responded, not really wanting to see the reply he clutched his phone in silence until he felt it vibrate once more.

"_Don't worry about it, just get your butt over here! it's freaking cold!"_

Lavi Chuckled and stood up. He threw his shirt on and slipped on his boots without worrying about tying them up. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.


End file.
